Je déteste les Fleurs
by RihemSnape
Summary: Survivre à Voldemort est une chose à laquelle Rogue n'avait pas pensé... Quelles promesses d'avenir pour un homme résolument tourné vers le passé, d'autant plus s'il en manque quelques parties...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Non, je n'ai pas disparue et je n'ai pas non plus abandonné mon autre fanfiction (la suite est en cours) mais j'ai été très très occupée._

 _Pour me faire pardonner et pour vous faire patienter, je vous propose une fanfiction un peu plus légère (et très courte) relue et corrigée par Polala (merci!)._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

 **LA BATAILLE DE POUDLARD**

Luna avait déjà quitté le champ de bataille de Poudlard depuis un moment. Elle courait désormais, sa baguette brandie devant elle, vers la Cabane Hurlante en lançant, ça et là, des sorts devant elle.

Elle avait vu Harry revenir au château et avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'horrible.

Puis, elle était entrée dans le bâtiment sombre. Dehors raisonnaient les bruits des sortilèges que se lançaient les belligérants mais elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux et s'avança vers la forme sombre qui gisait là dans une mare de sang, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Professeur... murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui, prenant sa baguette dans sa main gauche, elle posa son autre main sur le visage de son ancien enseignant, dégageant délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de l'homme qui lui avait, jadis, enseigné l'art des potions et celui, non moins utile, de la défense contre les forces du mal.

— J'espère que je n'arrive pas trop tard professeur, continua-t-elle à dire tout en posant sa baguette magique sur le sol pour attraper la fiole dans sa poche. Elle en versa quelques gouttes sur la morsure du serpent et reboucha le flacon de la potion Wiggenweld.

Luna continuait de parler avec l'homme, mais il ne donnait pas l'air de l'entendre :

— Les nargoles se sont enfuis du Parc ce soir professeur. Ils n'aiment pas le bruit vous savez.

Elle se retourna lorsqu'une voix lui répondit :

— Tu aurais dû faire pareil que tes créatures imaginaires et fuir tant qu'il était temps.

Un mangemort encagoulé se tenait là, dans la même pièce qu'elle et il pointait sa baguette magique sur la jeune fille.

— Tiens donc... Miss Lovegood, n'est-ce pas ? Qui d'autre parle de créatures qui n'existent pas ? Comme on se retrouve !

Luna s'était redressée mais elle n'avait pas repris sa baguette magique dans sa main. Elle avait les bras pendant le long de son uniforme scolaire aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

— Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire alors ! ENDOLORiiiiii...

— PETRIFICUS TOTALUS !

L'homme se figea et tomba en arrière sur le sol.

Luna se retourna vers son ancien professeur de potion et sourit. Il était toujours allongé sur le sol mais il tenait la baguette de la jeune fille dans sa main. Il se passait la langue sur les lèvres comme si prononcer la formule du maléfice du saucisson lui avait coûté une grosse partie de son énergie et sa tête était à nouveau appuyée contre le mur.

— Par Merlin Miss Lovegood, essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer ! finit-il par murmurer d'une voix rauque avec une pointe d'agacement.

Il lui tendit sa baguette avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer fortement, comme si chaque inspiration lui occasionnait une vive douleur. Il déglutit.

— Donnez-moi un morceau de tissu et votre fiole, Miss Lovegood.

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et tentait de maîtriser sa respiration bien qu'elle fut toujours entrecoupée par des hoquets qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer.

S'exécutant à la demande du professeur, l'élève de Serdaigle arracha l'une des manches de sa chemise de Poudlard.

L'homme ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était troublée par le venin du serpent - la potion lui redonnait de l'énergie en ralentissant les effets du poison mais elle n'empêchait pas le venin de continuer son œuvre – cependant il constata tout de même que la jeune fille avait sacrifié une partie de son uniforme.

Elle s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla sa hauteur et lui tendit le tissu avant de tirer à nouveau la fiole de sa poche.

\- Il faudra vous transporter à Sainte Mangouste professeur, murmura-t-elle.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle penser à lui sauver la vie alors que dehors la bataille devait encore faire rage.

\- Nous y penserons plus tard Miss Lovegood.

Elle l'aida à se redresser et il respira à nouveau lourdement car l'effort lui avait coûté.

\- Potion Wiggenweld ? finit-il par articuler.

Elle hocha la tête et dit avec un détachement surprenant :

\- Neville a pensé que ça pourrait nous être utile si nous étions blessés durant la bataille.

Rogue ne releva même pas à quel point l'idée de cette potion était stupide face à des gens qui utilisaient le sortilège de la mort comme Harry Potter celui du désarmement, ni même que l'idée vienne de cet idiot de Londubat - qui n'avait jamais été foutu de réussir un exercice basique pendant son cours et dont il doutait qu'il ait les capacités suffisantes pour réaliser une soupe de tomate basique tant il semblait handicapé. Toutefois, il déboucha le flacon consciencieusement et en imbiba la manche de la chemise de son ancienne élève avant de se l'appliquer sur la morsure que Nagini avait laissée dans son cou.

Luna l'aida à fixer le morceau de tissu qui donnait presque l'impression que le professeur portait une courte écharpe.

\- Aidez moi à me lever, lui ordonna-t-il au prix d'un nouvel effort.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas rester là et attendre que tout soit terminé professeur ? lui demanda naïvement la jeune fille.

\- Par Merlin Miss Lovegood ! Accepteriez-vous une fois dans votre vie d'obéir à une de mes consignes ?!

Sous l'effet de la potion, sa vision était redevenue un peu plus claire qu'avant et il commençait à pouvoir se situer dans l'espace.

Elle s'exécuta et aida son ancien professeur à se relever.

D'un coup, la Cabane Hurlante devint silencieuse. Plus un bruit ne parvenait de l'extérieur et ce silence n'inspirait rien de bon aux deux sorciers debout dans la vieille maison. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet puis ils entendirent la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres :

\- Harry Potter est mort !

Severus Rogue sursauta comme s'il venait de prendre une décharge électrique. Comment diable Potter pouvait-il être mort et pas l'autre ? Le plan que Dumbledore avait soigneusement préparé depuis des années aurait-il échoué ?

\- Miss Lovegood... commença t-il en serrant les dents pour contrer la douleur. Allons-y !

Elle ne bougeait pas, et elle se tenait là, immobile, les bras tombant le long du corps.

\- Harry est mort ? demanda t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Bon sang Miss Lovegood, me confondez-vous avec votre professeur de divination ? Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

Il avait dit tout cela avec une voix agressive qu'il regretta presque aussitôt. S'il était encore là c'était parce qu'elle était venue le chercher.

\- Excusez-moi, finit-il par marmonner.

\- Ce n'est rien professeur, vous devez avoir le cerveau plein de Joncheruines après tout cela. Je suis sûre que ces créatures aiment la Cabane Hurlante.

Par Merlin, qu'avait-il bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça dans celle-ci ? Pourquoi, parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard, avait-il fallu que ce soit elle qui le sauve ? D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il fallu que quelqu'un le sauve ? Ne méritait-il pas de mourir une bonne fois pour toutes ? N'avait-il pas droit lui aussi au repos ? Manifestement non...

Il prit le parti d'ignorer tout ça et enjamba le corps du mangemort toujours pétrifié pour sortir de la Cabane Hurlante et rejoindre un Pré-au-Lard désert.

Voldemort semblait avoir coupé le haut-parleur... En même temps, quelle en aurait été l'utilité puisque personne ne semblait plus se trouver ici, à part eux deux et le mangemort sur le sol. Il aurait pu le tuer, il aurait _dû_ le tuer, mais pas avec la baguette de Luna Lovegood.

Ils avançaient dans le parc de Poudlard, sur le chemin que prenaient les diligences pour les amener du Poudlard Express au château et inversement. L'ancien professeur de potions s'appuyait d'une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Serdaigle tandis qu'il tenait sa baguette de l'autre, prêt à agir s'il devait le faire. Luna avançait également armée de sa propre baguette mais elle la tenait avec nonchalance. Ils faisaient une bien drôle d'équipe.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la forêt interdite lorsqu'ils furent assez près pour voir la scène mais assez loin pour rester hors de vue de la plupart des protagonistes. D'une pression de sa main sur l'épaule de Luna, le professeur la fit s'agenouiller.

Devant eux, Harry Potter se dressait, bien vivant, encore et toujours face à Voldemort. Ce constat arracha un rictus satisfait à Rogue : il n'était pas le seul à qui Potter pourrissait la vie depuis des années – certes pas pour les mêmes raisons mais c'était tout de même amusant.

Le jeune homme, car ce n'était plus un garçon depuis longtemps, aux lunettes parlait :

\- Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres. Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore, dans son camp depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère. Vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendu compte, à cause de cette chose que vous ne pouvez comprendre. Vous n'avez jamais vu Rogue produire un Patronus, n'est-ce pas Jedusor ?

Le garçon se tut un instant mais, voyant que Voldemort ne réagissait pas, il reprit :

\- Le Patronus de Rogue était une biche, la même que celle de ma mère, parce qu'il l'a aimée pendant presque toute sa vie, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Vous auriez dû vous en apercevoir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter déballe SA vie privée devant toute l'école et un parterre de mangemorts qui le connaissaient ?

\- Il vous a demandé d'épargner la vie de ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? continua Potter.

\- Il la désirait, voilà tout, mais quand elle est morte, il a admis qu'il existait d'autres femmes, et d'un sang plus pur, plus dignes de lui...

Et voilà que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui répondait... Bientôt ils allaient prendre un thé et des biscuits en discutant des filles qu'il avait connu ?! Par Merlin, ne pouvaient-ils pas en finir avant d'avoir complètement ruiné sa réputation ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il vous a dit mais il est devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore dès le moment où vous avez menacé ma mère et, depuis ce temps, il a toujours travaillé contre vous ! Dumbledore était déjà mourant lorsque Rogue l'a achevé ! »

Luna regardait son ancien professeur avec ses grands yeux bleus et une expression qui ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Quand elle remarqua qu'il la regardait elle murmura :

\- Des nargoles professeur.

Il eut un soupir d'exaspération. Lorsqu'il revint au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à Potter il entendit encore :

\- J'ai tué Rogue il y a trois heures...

\- Tiens tiens... De retour parmi nous Severus ? susurra une voix derrière lui.

Rogue se tourna et fit face à Walden Macnair.

\- Alors comme ça tu n'es pas mort ? Le maître sera ravi d'en finir avec toi. Sors de ta cachette et amène ton... amie avec toi. Il parut surpris en regardant la jeune fille à la manche arrachée qui l'accompagnait.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils furent poussés à découvert dans le parc. Ils avaient été idiots de croire que personne ne se cacherait, certains mangemorts étaient de véritables couards et Walden était de ceux-là. Cet imbécile avait embrassé une carrière de bourreau pour créatures magiques, hybrides et autres bestioles, pour le compte du Ministère mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait trouvé d'autres victimes autrement plus intéressantes, comme des moldus. D'inoffensifs moldus qui n'avaient aucune chance face à la magie.

Harry regarda Rogue arriver pâle comme s'il voyait un mort revenir à la vie et, intérieurement, le professeur jubila ; mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres parla :

\- Severus, mon cher Severus, tu arrives à point pour voir mon triomphe sur le fils de ta chère sang-de-bourbe. Je vais réduire à néant tes efforts et je me chargerai de toi ensuite... Tu regretteras de ne pas être mort il y a trois heures...

Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il imaginer qu'il ne le regrettait pas déjà ? Être sauvé de la mort par Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, entendre Harry Potter déballer sa vie privée devant tout le château et les mangemorts, rien que ça lui faisait regretter de ne pas être mort avant… Et c'était sans même aborder la question de cette même vie privée dans laquelle il avait déjà été responsable de la mort de celle qu'il avait aimée, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, pour se retrouver à baby-sitter Potter et sa bande, et par extension tous les sorciers de moins de dix-huit ans...

Le mage noir pointa sa baguette sur Potter qui se tenait prêt à répondre et les sorts s'entrechoquèrent. Voldemort tomba recroquevillé, vaincu.

Macnair fut stupefixé dans la seconde qui suivit et l'ancien professeur de potions s'effondra à son tour sur le sol dans le parc du château de Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette courte fanfiction. Il a été relu et corrigé par Polala (Merci!).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une review.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

 **SAINTE-MANGOUSTE**

Les ombres tournaient autour de lui mais il ne distinguait pas les visages, seulement de vagues formes enroulées dans des capes ou des blouses.

Des voix faisaient une cacophonie du tonnerre près de lui et il s'entendit dire dans un sursaut de lucidité :

\- Weasley ! Taisez-vous, peu m'importe lequel vous êtes !

D'un coup, les voix cessèrent et, dans le brouillard qui était sa réalité, il entrevit des formes s'approcher de lui.

\- Professeur Rogue ?! s'exclama l'une d'elle.

\- Qui d'autre ?! répondit-il. Sa voix était redevenue celle qu'il avait eue par le passé.

\- Potter... reprit le maître des potions plus bas.

Pourquoi, par tous les Saints, avait-il fallu qu'au moment où il se réveille, il y ait Harry Potter près de lui ?

\- Oui professeur ? répondit le jeune homme.

\- Ne m'appelez pas professeur, je ne suis plus votre enseignant, le corrigea-t-il.

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Directeur ? Monsieur ? demanda Harry avec une sorte de défi dans la voix qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son comportement face à lui en cours et qui l'irritait au plus haut point. Cependant, il prit le parti de ne pas aller à la confrontation alors qu'il n'était pas même capable de se tenir debout.

\- Restons sur Monsieur, finit-il par lui accorder.

\- Monsieur, reprit Harry avec une docilité déconcertante quand on connaissait le garçon.

Par Merlin pourquoi avait-il fallu que le fils de Lily soit aussi énervant ? Il tenait du père, c'était évident.

\- Comment suis-je arrivé ici Potter ? demanda l'ancien professeur.

\- Luna, je veux dire Luna Lovegood, vous a trouvé dans la Cabane Hurlante et vous a permis de tenir grâce à la potion...

Rogue lui coupa la parole pour faire avancer le récit jusqu'à la partie qui l'intéressait, non sans une pointe d'agacement.

\- Wiggenweld ! Oui je sais tout ça Potter. Ensuite vous m'avez ôté toute dignité en racontant ma vie affective devant l'école et les mangemorts alors que vous auriez pu vous contenter d'un condensé sur la mort de votre Directeur favori. Je vous demande comment je suis arrivé ici à Sainte-Mangouste, Potter !

\- Nous vous avons transporté dans la Grande Salle et Mrs Pomfresh a tenté de tenir le poison le plus longtemps possible loin de vos organes vitaux, le temps de vous faire transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste, profess... Monsieur.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes qu'aucun ne chercha à meubler. Puis Harry se leva, gêné.

\- Je vais retourner au chevet de Fred... Il est... salement amoché. Le bon côté c'est qu'il va être raccord avec les retouches que vous avez faites sur George.

Il avait dit la fin de la phrase en essayant de faire paraître tout ça moins dramatique mais ils avaient eu de la chance ça ne l'était pas vraiment pour eux. Au final, personne, dans ses proches, n'avait été tué, en dehors de Colin Crivey. Potter disparut finalement derrière le rideau qui séparait les deux lits laissant son ancien professeur seul.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Peut-être verrait-il plus clair en les rouvrant. Il voulait juste profiter du silence pour penser. Potter avait tenté de faire de l'humour avec lui... C'en était presque gênant. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant qu'il savait ? Ils allaient être obligés de se voir ? Potter fils allait-il penser qu'il lui était redevable ? Qu'il était indispensable qu'ils restent tous les deux en contact ? Par Merlin, il allait peut-être se sentir obligé de l'inviter à son mariage avec Weasley ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'être le professeur Trelawney pour pouvoir deviner ce qui allait advenir de ces deux là. A tous les coups ils allaient se reproduire ! C'était presque amusant de voir que Potter fils était à ce point semblable à son père qu'il allait, à son tour, choisir une rousse. Un Œdipe mal géré ? Sur ces pensées, il bascula doucement dans une sorte de léthargie.

\- Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux Professeur. lança une voix féminine le sortant de sa torpeur. Il n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux mais répondit tout de même.

\- Miss Lovegood, je ne suis plus votre Professeur depuis déjà un an. Quand pensez-vous réussir à le graver dans votre tête ?

Elle continuait à parler sans relever la phrase de l'ancien directeur des Serpentards.

\- Je voulais apporter des fleurs, pour rendre votre lit moins triste...

Il l'interrompit rapidement pour tenter de lui sortir cette idée de la tête avant qu'elle ne s'y accroche pour de bon.

\- Je n'aime pas les fleurs Miss Lovegood.

Mais cela n'eut pas d'effet sur le récit de Luna qui continuait comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

\- ... mais ils ne vendent que des spécimens plein de nargoles ici. Je ne crois pas que ce soit très bon d'avoir des nargoles à proximité des malades... D'ailleurs Papa dit que ça n'aide pas à guérir.

Mais pourquoi éprouvait-elle toujours le besoin de dire de telles idioties ? Y'avait-il quelque chose qui clochait chez les Lovegood à ce point ? Il avait enseigné presque vingt ans – Par Salazar Serpentard ! Il avait vécu au Château les ¾ de sa vie ! - et c'était la seule élève de ce genre qu'il avait rencontrée. Évidemment il avait eu des élèves dans la lune, des bons à rien, des qui tremblaient tellement de peur devant lui qu'ils perdaient leurs moyens et faisaient immanquablement prendre feu à leur chaudron ; mais elle... non jamais il n'avait eu à faire à un autre spécimen de cette sorte. Cette jeune fille était un mystère pour lui et ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit : une opposition totale sur tous les points. Pourquoi, diable, était-elle venue le sauver ce soir là ?

\- Miss Lovegood ? commença t-il comme s'il devait obtenir une réponse, au moins pour son bien être mental.

\- Oui professeur Rogue ?

Et voilà qu'elle le rappelait Professeur, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il ne l'était plus, cinq minutes auparavant ? Finalement, il hésitait à l'interroger. Il se décida à passer outre et continua :

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ?

\- Je venais voir Fred avec Ginny ; Professeur.

\- Miss Lovegood... Je ne suis plus votre enseignant. finit-il par lui répéter à nouveau – une étude tendait à prouver que marteler les même choses à longueur de temps les faisaient rentrer dans la tête, c'était le principe même des publicités moldues – avant de continuer : - Pourquoi êtes-vous venue à la Cabane Hurlante ?

\- Oh dit-elle comme si elle venait de comprendre., Vous m'aviez dit d'être prudente Professeur.

De sa main gauche, il se massa les tempes. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il avait du lui dire d'être prudente plus d'une bonne centaine de fois depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard – et manifestement, elle n'avait jamais compris de quoi il parlait – et venir le chercher dans la Cabane Hurlante était stupide sans aucun doute, mais certainement pas prudent.

Dans un effort pour rester courtois, il continua :

\- Miss Lovegood, pourriez-vous être plus précise, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre votre réflexion.

\- Dans la tour d'astronomie, vous m'avez dit de rester saine et sauve.

Par Merlin, de quoi parlait-elle ? Il avait bien peu de souvenirs de cette soirée, en fait il essayait de rassembler des brides de souvenirs et de les coller entre eux, mais sa mémoire était pleine de trous. Sans doute dus à ce qu'il avait donné à Potter. Lorsque l'on était sur le point de passer de vie à trépas, les souvenirs n'étaient plus ancrés dans la mémoire de la même manière que ceux que l'on confiait à la pensine l'espace de quelques instants, il en avait sans doute perdu plusieurs.

\- Pourquoi nous trouvions nous ensembles dans cette tour ?

\- Je voulais vous voir Professeur.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer à la questionner mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer ce qui semblait être Ginny Weasley.

\- J'ai réglé le soucis avec les médicomages Luna. Ils ne pensent plus que tu t'es enfuie du service de Lockhart.

L'ancien professeur ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène. Il paraissait tellement normal que Miss Lovegood puisse être prise pour une sorcière qui avait perdu la raison qu'il se demandait comment Ginny Weasley avait fait pour expliquer la chose.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme qui était couché sur le lit et sursauta en voyant qu'il était réveillé :

\- Bonjour Professeur. le salua t-elle.

\- Je ne suis plus votre Professeur Miss Weasley. répondit-il avec un agacement qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous vous laisser vous reposer. suggéra la cadette des Weasley., Votre réveil devrait soulager beaucoup de monde.

\- Oh vraiment ?, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre avec ironie. Qui donc aurait pu être soulagé par son réveil ? Il n'avait plus de famille (et aurait-elle vraiment été soulagée de le voir survivre), ni vraiment d'amis. Mais Ginny et Luna sortirent sans lui donner plus de réponses.

Les jours qui suivirent, Rogue retrouva une vue correcte et cela tombait plutôt bien puisque l'une des infirmières lui apportait des exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier dont l'un des numéros avait récemment titré :

 _Minerva McGonagall nommée directrice de Poudlard._

Ainsi son ancienne collègue avait hérité du Poste de Dumbledore – et du sien pendant quelques temps mais ça ne comptait pas étant donné qu'il avait été mis là par Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom-et-que-Harry-Potter-avait-finalement-battu-de-nombreuses-fois. L'école serait dirigée dans la droite ligne de ce qu'elle avait été les dernières années par Dumbledore. Cela le rassurait-il ? Il ne savait pas vraiment et cela ne le concernait pas vraiment. Il sauta l'article et arriva sur la page des mots fléchés version sorcier pour commencer à négocier avec la première définition.

Comme si le Destin trouvait cela amusant, le château se rappela à ses bons souvenirs un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il avait fini par se décider à lire un livre sur l'Histoire de l'école de Magie Américaine.

\- Un hibou pour vous Monsieur Rogue. Dit une infirmière en poussant le rideau pour lui tendre la missive. Il attrapa la lettre, le cachet indiquait clairement qu'il s'agissait de Poudlard. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'école ?

Il l'ouvrit comme on retire un pansement et entama la lecture de la missive :

 _Mon cher Severus,_

Le début, déjà, ne présageait rien de bon, tant il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été un jour le _cher Severus_ de quelqu'un dans cette école pour ne pas dire le _'cher Severus'_ de quelqu'un tout court.

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous faire savoir que l'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard en la personne de sa nouvelle directrice, ainsi que de la totalité du corps enseignant ; souhaiterai vous voir réintégrer vos fonctions de Professeur de Potions et Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard suite au départ de notre confrère et ami, le Professeur Horace Slughorn, pour une retraite définitive._

 _Par ailleurs, nous tenions à vous féliciter pour votre nouveau poste de Directeur-Adjoint, une promotion que vous méritez amplement et qu'il serait de mauvais ton de refuser._

 _Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je reste votre très dévouée,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Rogue respira profondément et appela une des guérisseuses pour qu'elle lui apporte un rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Lorsque cela fut fait, il gribouilla quelques mots de son écriture fine et serrée puis il plia la missive et nota le destinataire dessus. Enfin, il demanda à ce qu'elle soit envoyée le lendemain, à l'heure de la relève.

\- Nous pouvons l'envoyer immédiatement. Avait répondu la jeune femme.

Il avait répondu que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à son ancienne collègue qu'il n'avait que ça à faire.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 de cette petite fanfiction, toujours corrigée par Polala._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous remercie pour les reviews!_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _A bientôt!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **DIRECTEUR-ADJOINT**

Pourdlard... Voilà qu'il revenait encore au Château. Minerva McGonagall lui avait demandé de reprendre son poste, ou du moins un de ses postes, celui pour lequel il était le plus doué. Slughorn était vieillissant et évidemment il n'avait pas souhaité retourner à Poudlard après la bataille, elle avait été bien trop éprouvante pour son vieux cœur et il souhaitait profiter, enfin, de sa retraite. Loin du château, loin de Voldemort, et surtout, surtout, loin du souvenir de Dumbledore.

Les potions avaient été toute sa vie ou presque et c'est pourquoi il avait accepté comme il avait accepté de devenir directeur adjoint. Il était soulagé de ne pas être nommé directeur, il ne s'était pas senti légitime à cette place, voilà tout. Il n'avait pas pris part à la défense du château avec ses collègues. Il en avait été chassé. Et c'est lui qui avait tué Dumbledore. Évidemment, il l'avait fait à sa demande mais ça restait tout de même un meurtre, même s'il se persuadait que c'était plus une euthanasie comme celles que les moldus pratiquaient sur leurs animaux trop malades pour continuer à vivre décemment.

Il arriva devant la porte du bureau qu'il avait occupé naguère et dit à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée :

« Sorbet citron. »

Elle lui ouvrit l'accès.

Cette vieille chouette de McGonagall avait repris l'un des mots de passe favoris du vieux fou alors que lui avait utilisé des mots chers à Voldemort. Il ne l'avait changé que le dernier jour, avant l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante, pour en trouver un qu'Harry Potter soit capable de trouver sans trop chercher. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il avait pensé à Quidditch, Hippogriffes, Gryffondor, et puis finalement Dumbledore. L'amour que portait le garçon à l'ancien directeur était sans égal (et il se doutait bien que cet idiot finirait au moins par dire le nom de l'ancien directeur, ne serait-ce que pour se plaindre de ne pas réussir à ouvrir son bureau ou en disant quelque chose du genre : « Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rogue ait pris le bureau de _Dumbledore_ », précaution, précaution. Le temps lui avait appris à ne jamais surestimer les capacités intellectuelles d'Harry Potter).

Le bureau tel que Minerva McGonagall l'avait aménagé n'était qu'une sorte de copie de celui de Dumbledore. Il ne manquait que le phénix pour que la ressemblance soit parfaite.

« Harry s'est porté garant pour vous Severus. » lui dit le portrait du vieux fou tandis qu'il attendait la sorcière.

« Dois-je lui écrire une carte de remerciement ? » répondit le professeur de potions avec un agacement non dissimulé.

« Ne pourriez-vous pas lui accorder un bon point ? » continua le portrait.

« Soyez certain que, s'il daigne revenir à Poudlard, ce dont je doute étant donné que le Ministère a décidé de nommer Aurors tous les élèves qui se sont tenus face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce même sans leurs ASPIC, je l'accepterais dans mon cours de potions malgré ses résultats décevants aux BUSE et sans l'aide de mes manuels personnels. N'est-ce pas honnête ? »

L'arrangement lui paraissait on ne peut plus convenable quand on voyait Potter.

« Vous ne changerez jamais Severus.» soupira le portrait de Dumbledore. « Il est temps de passer à autre chose vous ne croyez pas ? »

Le professeur de potions ne répondit pas, pour lui, la conversation était close. Il se tenait debout, droit, immobile au centre de la pièce, les mains jointes derrière son dos, le menton levé, évitant soigneusement de regarder un portrait qui aurait pu lui parler de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Potter.

La gargouille de l'entrée s'anima soudain et il entendit les pas dans l'escalier.

« Ah Severus ! » dit la sorcière qui enseignait les métamorphoses. « Je voulais vous parler. »

« Je n'en doute pas Minerva puisque c'est sur votre invitation que je suis là. »

« C'est toujours un plaisir de converser avec vous. » dit-elle d'un air pincé.

Rogue ne releva pas la pique.

« Je vous ai fait venir par rapport aux courriers qu'il faudra envoyer aux étudiants. En tant que Directeur-Adjoint, il est de votre devoir de les rédiger. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit de l'un des tiroirs du bureau une quantité impressionnante de parchemin, un encrier vert ; et une plume.

« Je vous ai épargné la peine de courir après tous vos collègues en regroupant ici la liste des ouvrages qu'ils utiliseront. Vous avez également la liste des Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef de chacune des maisons et les badges qui vont avec. Le professeur Slughorn vous a mis quelques suggestions pour vos Serpentards, mais vous pouvez, bien évidemment, nommer qui vous voudrez. »

Elle se tût un instant, regardant son collègue comme si elle souhaitait voir s'il avait pris note de chaque chose qu'elle venait de lui dire. Estimant sans doute que c'était le cas, elle continua :

« Je tenais, par ailleurs, à vous dire qui j'avais nommé professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal,... »

Rogue l'interrompit soudain, en proie à une soudaine inquiétude :

« Par Melin, ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit de Potter ?! »

C'était bien le genre de la directrice et de Dumbledore que de nommer Harry Potter à ce poste uniquement parce qu'il avait battu Voldemort a plusieurs reprises. Lui n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres au péril se sa propre vie plusieurs années durant, mais ça ne comptait pas.

« Non, Mr Potter n'a pas... l'expérience nécessaire, je dirai, pour le poste. C'est Olivier Dubois. »

Dubois ? Un grand, brun, pas très doué en potions d'après ses souvenirs... Il ne l'avait pas revu après les BUSE... Ancien gardien des Gryffondors, un grand ami de Potter et des Weasley. La seule idée d'être assis à la table des professeurs près de lui l'agaçait prodigieusement. D'autant plus que, le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que la malédiction qui collait jadis au poste ne continue et il allait sans doute devoir le côtoyer quelques année..

« Vous voulez mon avis sur lui ou votre décision est déjà prise Minerva ? »

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis Severus. »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru constater. » marmonna le directeur des Serpentard.

Ne tenant pas compte de cette interruption, la directrice reprit :

« Olivier a montré qu'il était apte en participant à la Bataille de Poudlard et il m'a prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était un homme de confiance qui faisait passer sa tâche avant tout. Il sera parfait et je compte sur vous pour l'épauler s'il en a besoin. »

« Je suppose que vous ne me demandez pas mon avis non plus là dessus ? »

« Vous avez raison Severus. »

La vieille sorcière le regarda au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Elle lui rappelait étrangement Dumbledore et Rogue en vint à se demander si ce n'était pas une caractéristique des Gryffondors de croire qu'ils pouvaient tout obtenir sans rien offrir en échange mais il n'en dit rien.

« Vous avez sans doute vu l'état du château... »

« J'ai cru constater qu'il n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme. » réplique le Serpentard. C'était un euphémisme devant l'état de dévastation du lieu.

« J'aurais souhaité que vous fassiez un état des lieux de vos salles de potions : dégâts matériels, gros œuvres, fioles, chaudrons, besoin en ingrédients ; pour que nous puissions tenter d'accueillir les élèves dans les meilleures conditions possibles. »

Il avait hoché la tête, emporté les kilomètres de parchemins et d'enveloppes ainsi que le sceau de l'école, les plumes, et l'encre verte ; puis il était descendu dans ses cachots.

Le Hall d'entrée et la plupart des gros axes de circulation de l'école avaient déjà été dégagés des débris, les elfes de maison faisaient un travail remarquable depuis plusieurs mois, à n'en pas douter. Mais, dès qu'il commença à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs des cachots, il ne put que constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Les couloirs étaient jonchés d'éclats de pierres, parfois de verre, ou de fer. Il voyait les supports des torches sur le sol. Quelques gargouilles et autres armures gisaient encore dans certains coins, attendant qu'on vienne recoller les morceaux.

Enfin, il arriva dans ce qui avait été ses quartiers, puis ceux du professeur Slughorn les deux années précédentes.

Ici aussi, la bataille avait fait des dégâts, mais c'était minime. Rogue s'approcha de ce qui avait été un bureau et pointa sa baguette dessus : _« Reparo »_. Les bouts de bois reformèrent un meuble et il posa tout l'attirail que lui avait donné McGonagall dessus avant de regarder la pièce.

Il soupira en regardant ce qui restait de la plupart des meubles. Il allait devoir passer sa soirée à les réparer pour rendre l'endroit confortable mais d'abord il devait... Oui, d'abord il devait faire les lettres pour les élèves puisqu'il semblait que Minerva doutait de sa capacité à y parvenir.

Il installa les parchemins, l'encrier et les enveloppes soigneusement puis il posa la plume sur la pile et pointa sa baguette magique dessus. La plume tressauta puis alla se tremper dans l'encrier avant de commencer à rédiger la première des lettres dans une écriture petite et serrée, mais lisible : il faisait un effort pour que ses pattes de mouche habituelles soient un peu plus propres qu'à la normale. Il sourit, satisfait, avant de se replonger dans le cœur de son problème : remettre en état son vieux bureau qu'il avait mis plusieurs années à mettre totalement à son goût : noir, sombre, et sinistre. Le but était de rendre l'endroit habitable en attendant de refaire son propre appartement et ses salles de potions.

Le lendemain il avait remonté ses couloirs pour se rendre au bureau de la directrice et lui faire son rapport.

« Il semble que les cachots aient échappé à l'hécatombe globale du château. Du moins en terme de murs. La plupart du matériel devra être racheté, ce qui implique de gros frais pour certains ingrédients... » annonça-t-il au Professeur McGonagall – il était hors de question de l'appeler directrice alors qu'elle enseignait toujours les métamorphoses – droit comme un « i » devant le bureau qu'il avait occupé quelques mois. « Je vous ai fait une liste. » Il sortit de sa poche un parchemin et le posa sur son bureau. « Par ailleurs voici les lettres pour les futurs élèves. » Il agita sa baguette et les enveloppes apparurent. « Il ne reste qu'à les poster. »

« Vous vous en chargerez Severus. Les hiboux sont dans la volière. Nous avons remplacé les... pertes. »

Severus ne laissa rien paraître de l'agacement que la perspective de devoir distribuer le courrier aux hiboux provoquait en lui et il s'acquitta de sa tâche.

Que la cérémonie de répartition avait pu être longue cette année là. Déjà parce qu'en acceptant le poste de directeur-adjoint il avait oublié un très léger détail : c'est qu'il allait devoir accueillir les premières années à la sortie des barques, leur faire un petit topo sur la conduite à avoir pendant la cérémonie et à l'école, puis traverser la Grande Salle derrière lui – ce qui, en soit représentait déjà un effort surhumain pour sa personne – mais il avait également oublié que ça serait à lui de poser le choixpeau magique sur leurs têtes. Il repensait à cette lettre qu'il avait reçu à Sainte-Mangouste et où la directrice nouvellement nommée lui avait dit qu'elle ne voyait personne d'autre que lui, Severus Rogue, pour être Directeur-Adjoint de Poudlard, que ce poste lui revenait puisque c'est elle qu'on avait nommé directrice ; et qu'elle n'accepterait pas un refus de sa part. Il était sûr que l'idée venait de Dumbledore, ou de son portrait ; ça ne pouvait être que ça. Ce vieux fou avait dû trouver très drôle l'idée de le voir poser le choixpeau sur chaque nouvelle tête. Et la nouvelle directrice n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un discours incroyablement long sur le mérite, le courage, en la mémoire de tous ceux qui avaient péri dans cette guerre, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

Enfin, la Grande Salle se vida et il rejoignit enfin ses appartements dans les cachots.

C'est en passant devant son bureau pour s'y rendre qu'il aperçu une fiole sur le sol avec une fleur glissée à l'intérieur. Il soupira et murmura :

« Je déteste les fleurs. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**_

 _Je tenais à remercier les lecteurs de cette fanfiction de leurs reviews et de la suivre._

 _Je rappelle qu'elle est sans prétention aucune et que c'était juste pour m'amuser avec une très courte fanfic._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je vous laisse avec le quatrième chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 **UNE BIEN DROLE DE PLANTE**

L'année n'avait pas commencé depuis un mois que déjà le Professeur de potions regrettait d'être revenu à son poste même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire d'autre. Les potions étaient toute sa vie et leur enseignement était sans doute ce qu'il réussissait le mieux, malgré les critiques sur ses méthodes disciplinaires (fallait-il donc tout laisser passer à cette nouvelle génération sans rien dire et les laisser glisser vers une décadence semblable à celles des moldus?). Et voilà qu'il corrigeait des copies sur l'art de faire une potion anti-furoncles qu'il avait du donner en punition à la classe des premières années Poufsouffles- Gryffondors après que la moitié ait fait flamber leurs chaudrons parce qu'ils étaient tout bonnement incapables de lire une consigne correctement et les Gryffondors avaient prétexté que c'était mal écrit... Non mais ! Lui, mal écrire ? Oui c'était un peu petit, mais pas encore digne d'un médicomage, si on ne savait pas lire son écriture à 11ans, qu'est-ce que cela allait être à 17 ?! Bref, c'est lui qui se retrouvait à s'abîmer les yeux ce soir en lisant les torchons de ces gamins dont il ne semblait rien y avoir à sauver...

Il était plongé dans une copie particulièrement mauvaise lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Sans prendre la peine d'attendre la réponse du professeur, on franchit le seuil.

« Que voulez-vous Miss Lovegood, il me semble que nous n'avons plus cours ensemble. » soupira t-il en voyant la longue crinière blonde de la Serdaigle.

« Effectivement Professeur. Nous n'avons plus cours ensemble. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il posa sa plume et regarda la jeune femme – car elle n'avait plus grand chose d'une jeune fille – qui observait le bureau en souriant l'air complètement ailleurs.

« Vous êtes donc venue admirer l'architecture de cette pièce Miss Lovegood ou votre visite a t-elle un autre but ? »

Elle reporta son attention vers lui et demanda :

« Professeur, avez-vous retrouvé vos souvenirs ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit-il irrité. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il avait d'importants passages à vide dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait juste l'avoir questionnée à Sainte-Mangouste mais son état aurait pu laisser penser à un choc post-traumatique et non à une amnésie plus définitive.

« Je vous ai apporté une plante. » continua t-elle fièrement en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir des six tiges minuscules plantées dans un bocal fermé. « Ou peut-être que c'est _un_ plante ? » ajouta t-elle soudain pensive.

« Les plantes n'ont pas de genre Miss Lovegood. » soupira t-il « Avez-vous également échoué à votre BUSE de Botanique ? » continua t-il avec mépris.

La jeune fille répondit comme si il avait s'agit d'une question normale dans une conversation:

« Oh non. Mais j'ai toujours préféré les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. »

« Merveilleux... » ne put s'empêcher de commenter le professeur, qui tenait toujours sa plume dans sa main dans l'espoir de pouvoir terminer de corriger ses copies, avec un certain agacement « Merci donc de m'avoir offert ce bocal de... pousses... »

Comment aurait-il pu qualifier ce qui se trouvait dans le bocal que lui avait déposé son ancienne élève. La plante – ou le plante ? Il s'empressa de chasser cette pensée vraiment ridicule - était composée de longues tiges dont les couleurs oscillaient entre le marron et le vert. Il ne voyait pas même à quoi cela pouvait bien correspondre une fois arrivé à maturité.

Cependant, il l'avait remercié, c'était de la politesse élémentaire, et il espérait que la conversation s'arrête là et que la jeune femme s'en aille mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Luna Lovegood ne semblait nullement décidée à partir. Pire encore, elle semblait vouloir continuer à lui parler et elle se pencha vers le bureau pour lui dire sur le ton de la confidence :

« Je crois qu'elles ont des propriétés spéciales. »

Rogue soupira, à tous les coups elle lui avait trouvé des plantes aphrodisiaques moldues trifouillées à coups de sortilèges comme cet idiot de Fearsney, le professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal qui enseignait en 1982 lui avaient suggérés d'acheter pour « se décoincer un peu » pensant que « ça ferait du bien à tout le monde ». Cette année là, il avait largement contribué à la non reprise du poste par cet énergumène qui taillait désormais des flûtes de pan magiques en Patagonie.

Pourvu que Miss Loveggod n'est pas eu cette brillante idée. Il ne savait pas ce qui le désespérait le plus en elle entre le fait qu'elle semblait constamment dans la lune et le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre la plupart des conventions sociales élémentaires. Néanmoins, il se décida à répondre en prenant le parti de ne pas donner à ce plant de gingembre magique des vertus qu'il n'avait peut-être pas :

« Comme beaucoup de plantes. Si vous aviez suivi attentivement vos cours de potions, que ce soient les miens ou ceux de mon collègue, nul doute que vous l'auriez appris... Et j'ose espérer que Mrs Chourave vous l'a évoqué également en Botanique. »

A nouveau, elle ne sembla pas saisir les reproches dans les paroles de Rogue.

« Elle, ou il, pourrait vous aider à aller mieux. »

Il se raidit et dit, plus bas que sa conversation habituelle, mais pour la première fois sans ironie, ni mépris :

« Qu'insinuez-vous Miss Lovegood ? »

Il n'allait pas mal. Il était un peu contrarié par ses nouvelles responsabilités de directeur adjoint, par le travail de remise en état de sa partie de l'école, par ses appartements qui ressemblaient à un camp humanitaire moldus de l'ONU au Kosovo, par sa perte de souvenirs mais cela ne l'entravait pas dans ses fonctions... , peut-être un peu également parce qu'il ne savait plus trop quel sens il devait donner à sa vie ; mais il n'allait pas mal donc il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'aide à aller mieux.

La jeune fille lui répondit d'un ton toujours aussi détaché :

« Que vous avez gardé des séquelles de ce qui c'est passé dans la Cabane Hurlante. »

Comme le professeur ne répondait rien à sa remarque Luna continua à parler :

« Cette plante pourrait être la solution. Le voyageur qui me l'a vendue a dit... »

Le maître des potions l'interrompit soudain :

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez acheté cette plante à un étranger dont vous suivez les conseils aveuglement ? Par Merlin, vous êtes inconsciente ! Il pourrait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un filet du diable ! Ou d'une plante démoniaque qui pourrait tenter de tuer n'importe qui ! Sainte-Mangouste regorge de cas de ce genre. »

Ne se formalisant pas de l'interruption, elle continua :

« ...qu'elle pouvait permettre de retrouver la mémoire. »

« Ma mémoire va très bien Miss Lovegood, tout juste un petit symptôme post-traumatique. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je voudrais pouvoir continuer de corriger les torchons de vos camarades de premières années avant la Saint Glin-Glin. »

« Bien sûr professeur. » dit la jeune femme. « Il faut lui donner de l'eau et un peu de lumière pour qu'elle grandisse. »

« Évidemment. » marmonna t-il tout en se demandant où il allait pouvoir poser ce bocal dans son cachot pour que la plante puisse s'épanouir à son aise et à sa guise... Avec un peu de chance cette plante était venimeuse et il pourrait s'en servir pour se débarrasser de quelques cancres en les envoyant faire des séjours plus ou moins longs à l'infirmerie. Merlin ! Quel fou avait bien pu faire de lui un professeur !

Luna finit par prendre congé et il retourna à ses copies. Il raya la première et mit une retenue à son auteur sans d'autre raison que de passer ses nerfs. Il aurait voulu pouvoir retirer cinquante points à Serdaigle pour le cadeau de Luna mais depuis l'avènement de Minerva McGonagall à la tête de Poudlard il devait justifier de tous les points qu'il retirait – bonjour la confiance – et il ne voyait pas comment justifier ça par autre chose que : « Miss Lovegood a jugé bon de m'offrir une plante en mettant en doute ma mémoire. ». La rumeur ne manquerait pas de courir dans les couloirs et, à 38 ans, il ne voulait pas que toute l'école pense qu'il était atteint d'Alzheimer ou d'un _Oubliette_ qui aurait mal tourné comme celui de Lockhart.

Il prit le pot dans lequel était la plante et la regarda un instant pour voir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit alors il la reposa. Il vit apparaître un pot de terre magique et, à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, il plaça les pousses dedans.

« Tu seras plus à l'aise. » finit-il par dire.

Par Merlin voilà que lui, Severus Rogue, la terreur de cachots de Poudlard, et le très respecté directeur de Serpentard, parlait à une plante. Il avait clairement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil après une journée éprouvante mais avant de partir rejoindre ce qui était censé être ses appartements il nettoya le pot dans lequel était arrivés les pousses et fit apparaître des flammes à l'intérieur.

« C'est tout ce que pourrait t'offrir en terme de lumière. » prononça t-il à nouveau avant de se dire que décidément, il avait soit un gros manque de compagnie, soit un gros manque de sommeil pour parler à des tiges qui auront crevés le lendemain.

Il plaça le tout sur une étagère et quitta son bureau. Les torches s'éteignirent lorsqu'il passa la porte.

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il se préparait à sombrer dans les ténèbres reposantes du sommeil, ses pensées le ramenaient à Luna Lovegood. Comment savait-elle qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire ? Après tout, lui-même ne s'ené tiat pas formalisé... Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans cette tour d'astronomie pour que Luna Lovegood lui prête autant d'attention ? Que voulait-elle dire par aller mieux ?

Et est-ce que cette chose dans ce bocal pouvait vraiment lui être utile ? C'était ridicule. Lui qui détestait les fleurs le voilà qui regardait une pousse avec l'espoir d'en tirer quelque chose alors qu'elle lui avait été offerte par la personne la plus étrange qui ait fréquenté cette école depuis Albus Dumebledore. Ridicule. Il se maudit lui-même avant de s'engouffrer sous sa couette et de maudire tous les noms qui lui passaient par la tête...

Maudit était-il d'y avoir cru... Maudit était ses parents de l'avoir laissé devenir ce qu'il était... Maudit était Dumbledore de l'avoir entraîné dans tout ça... Maudit était Voldemort de ne pas l'avoir achevé proprement d'un simple _Avada Kedavra..._ Maudite était Lily...


End file.
